The Survival Games
by unicorn246
Summary: MyPrincess128 enters The Survival Games. Along with her friends she is trying to win the prize. The only way to win is to survive for two weeks. Possible romance may bloom. Will she win or die trying? Read to find out! Rated T for mild violence and languge. Sky x Dawn OC x Deadlox I don't own Minecraft. oc submisson closed
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys its a new story! Yeah I'm taking a break from the oneshots so, due to my love of Minecraft, I decided to write this! **_

_**Disclamer: I don't own Minecraft.**_

_**Characters: **_

_**MyPrincess128 (Vanessa)**_

_**BMan1645 (Logan)**_

_**Guurack (Zane)**_

_**PewDiePie**_

_**SkyDoesMinecraft (Sky, Adam)**_

_**Dawnables (Dawn)**_

_**Tobuscus **_

_**Paulsoaresjr (Paul)**_

_**Deadlox (Ty)**_

_**BlueXephos**_

_**Honeydew**_

_**ChimneySwift11**_

_**ExpoldingTNT**_

_**CaptainSparklez**_

_**Tavelotion**_

_**iHascupquake**_

_**Vanessa's POV**_

**I was waiting for the pressure plates to push me up. I am ready to start the survial games. I look and see the people I am in an allinece with. Dawnables, Guurack, BMan1645, Deadlox, and Skydoesminecraft. I hear the anoucer, he says, "Welcome to 100th Annul Survial Games! The winner will recieve, 10 stacks of dimond and gold! The rules are, the players inventory must be empty before starting, you can't break any blocks except mushrooms and leaves, and you may not place any blocks." The headset I'm wearing is about to start the countdown. The headset is a piece of crap compared to Deadlox's headset. He bought his of course. I would have but I'm just a girl without a ingot to her name. Thats why entered the Survial Games, for the prize. I here the countdown in my headset saying, " 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Let the games be begin! You have a 20 second grace period. I ran toward the chests. I now have a stone sword, two bowls of mush rooms stew, five arrows and **

**a bow. That's good. I go to meet my team.**

_**A/N: So what do you think? Character POV will change throughout the story. No flaming**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hi guys! It's a nother chapter! YAY! Just so you now I acept OCs. Put their info like this**_

_**Name:**_

_**Looks:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Why they joined the games:**_

_**Live or Die:**_

_**Some will have to die of course so take one for the team.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Guuark's POV**_

**I saw Vanessa walking over. Sky was freaking out because he had a butter sword. "Sky! Don't waste your sword on squids! I hear Dawn yell. Logan is dying of laughter because of this. The in my headset says, "Tobuscous has slain PewDiePie with an iron sword!" The look on Logans face says he is not happy about this. He yells, "Curse you Tobuscous! Curse Youuuuuuuuuu!" Vanessa is trying to calm him down, wich is not workingat all. All of the sudden arrows begin to whizz through the air. I see the name Tobuscus. Vanessa is firing back. Soon his items are on the ground. My headset is speaking once again, "MyPrincess128 has slain Tobuscus with a bow!" After trading with each other, I have an iron sword, Sky is wearing a butter helmet, Logan has a bow, Dawn had iron boots, and Vanessa has a dimond chestplate. We head off into the woods.**

_**A/N: Well Toubucous and PewDiePie are dead. There will be a list of dead players at the beginning of each chapter now. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey guys! It's chapter 3 of survival games! **_

_**Dead: Tobuscus, PewDiePie**_

**SkyDoesMinecraft POV**

**I watched as Vanessa killed Toubuscus. That was epic! "Dawn, I'm startled! I yell. "Shut up Sky. You'll give away our postion!" says Vanessa in an anrgy whisper. Logan is just glancing around quickly like he's nervous. Who could blame him? It's do or die time right now. iHasCupquake is coming toward are hiding spots. Zane is starting the distraction. I charge forward with my butter sword screaming. I kill her. Our headsets say, iHasCupQuake was slain by Skythekidrs using a golden sword. "Great job Sky!" says Vanessa. I hear a sound that sounds like an enderman teleporting. I see an iron sword coming through Dawn's shoulder. "Dawn! No!" I shout **

**Dawnables POV**

**I felt a blade go through my through my shoulder. it was iron. I look behind me to see, Logan?! "Why Logan? Why? I ask him. In a sinister voice he answers, "For the lulz." The last thing I here is, "BMan1645 has slain Dawnables using an iron sword." **

**MyPrincess128**

**"Sky, Zane, Ty, Run!" I here my self yell. As they run, Bman1645, teleports into a tree. "You're..You're an enderman hybrid!" I stutter. "About time you figured it out." "I'm sorry, Logan." "Sorry? For what? It's not like you stand a chance of-" He is cut off whwen my arrow enters his head. The voice in my headset says to things. MyPrincess128 has slain BMan1645 with a bow." "Deadlox has slain CaptainSparkelz with an iron sword." I leave to meet the rest of my team, leaving BMan1645' corpse behind. **

_**A/N: Well, Logan betrayed them all. I bet you didn't see that coming!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AlN: No one saw Logan's betrayal coming did they? If you did you win 5 stacks of BUDDER!11 (I'm a Sky army recruit lol).**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**Deadlox POV**

**I am despratly trying to console Sky. I never saw Logan's betrayal or Dawn's death coming. I see Vanessa coming back. I then realized something. She had never called me Ty. She always called me Deadlox. Now we're both trying to console Sky.**

**Vanessa's POV**

**"Ty we should give him some space." I said after once again failing to cosole Sky. I am looking around for any sign of other players. I am ready with my sword. "Hey Vanessa." says Ty. "What?" I ask. "You can play music with your headset. Try it." Said Ty. "Headset, play Cube Land." I say. Just as the music starts I see flash of red and white and here players footsteeps.**

**TacoQueens POV**

**"Curse CaptainSparklez!' I think. He threw a splash potion of poison on me! And I have no milk! I stumbled and fell. I saw the feet of a player. The skin looks like Twighlight Sparkle. I have three hearts left.**

**Vanessa's POV**

**I get my Splash Potion of Healing. I throw it on TacoQueen. "Thank you! You saved my life! yells TacoQueen. "Well, I guess you're part of are alience now, so follow me." I say. **

**TacoQueen's POV**

**I meet Zane, Sky, Ty, and Vanessa. All of the sudden, Vanessa pulls me aside she says, "Now that your part of are little group I have to warn you now. If you betray us or give me a sign you will, I swear to Notch I will kill you. I saved your live but if you betray us I will end it. Got it?" "Got it." I say a little nervous. We go into the forest.**

**A/N: Well there's a new addition to the team, and TacoQueen belongs to MoustacheTacos.**


End file.
